1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tapping and, in particular, to tapping systems and methods.
2. Background Technology
PCI Express (“PCIe” or “PCI-E”) devices may communicate via in-band signaling and out-of-band signaling. For example, PCIe devices may use out-of-band signaling for negotiation purposes. Unfortunately, some tapping systems used components that tapped in-band signaling less effectively and could not tap out-of-band signaling.